


Snowball Fight

by LeonKSpiderKitty



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gay Love, M/M, ObitoxKakashi, Yaoi, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/pseuds/LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day that they would never forgot. A moment they had in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to my friend Eliza! Just a short little story of a moment they had together as kids.
> 
> I posted this on DA and thought I would post some of my storys on here. ENJOY!  
>  
> 
> Don't own Naruto, all Naruto Characters belong to kishimoto

Kakashi sighed and looked up at the falling snow that was slowly drifting down from the gray sky. He smiled a little behind his mask enjoying how calm everything was, winter in the leaf village was always so beautiful and everything just seemed to slow down. The white haired boy was brought out of his peaceful moment when something cold and hard hit him in the back of the head. Scowling behind his mask he turned around on his seat on the bench to see his smirking team mate. "Obito…did you just do that?" He asked narrowing his eyes slightly. Of course there was really no point in asking, the Uchiha just loved to annoy him to no end. Frowning he reached up and dusted the snow out of his hair.

"Well Kakashi do you see anyone else in the field?" Obito asked and bent down to pick up more snow. "Come on you should relax and have fun for once; you have been sitting there for an hour." He said and started to form the snow into a snow ball ignoring the glare his team mate sent him.

"I was relaxed till you threw snow at my head." Kakashi replied in a bored tone then leant back on the tree behind him. Obito raised a eye brow then smirked again as he walked over. "If you throw that at me I will be forced to punch you." The white haired male muttered.

"I'm not gonna.." Obito replied then walked over to the tree, he turned and gave it a hard kick and jumped back as snow fell off the tree and onto Kakashi. "I didn't say I wasn't going to do that though." He said laughing hard and his team mate twitched. Kakashi grabbed a handful of snow off his head and throw it at Obito, it hitting him in the face and covering his goggles. The Uchiha was still for a moment shocked the other male had really did that. "Well now…you know this now means war." He said smirking again as he whipped the show off his goggles only to get hit in the head by a snow ball.

"Well if its war.. then you have already failed." Kakashi replied with a smirk of his own as he dropped down to one knee and made another snow ball. 

"Ha! You can't beat me Kakashi I am a master at snow ball wars." Obito said trying hard not to smile, he had finely got his team mate to join in his little game. He ducked when the snowball was thrown and then blinked when he no longer saw his team mate standing by the tree. 'Wha? Where did he go?' He thought and then gasped when he suddenly hit in the back of the head by snow. "Hey!" He yelled and turned to see Kakashi standing on a rock. "Oh I am gonna get you now!" He then ran at the younger male, Kakashi looked a little surprised then jumped down and ran across the snow. Kakashi leapt down a hill and slide down it before jumping over a frozen stream, he glanced behind him to see that Obito was chasing him and smirked a little behind his mask. 'Heh this is actually kind of fun.' He thought and leapt into a tree dodging a snowball his team mate had thrown.

"I wonder how long you can keep this up before you freeze." Kakashi said and then stomped on the branch shaking snow down onto Obito's head. A hour later the two were panting and hiding on opposite ends of a clearing waiting for the other to make the first move. Kakashi had his back pressed against a bolder and was trying to catch his breath. 'I am actually having…fun..I am really starting to like winter now.' He thought then blinked when he heard a sound above him and looked up to see Obito looking down at him with a large snow ball in his hand.

"Well, well…looks like I found you." Obito said with a large only smirk only to yelp in surprise when he was suddenly tackled from behind. "W-What the?" He looked over his shoulder then closed his eyes as snow was dumped onto his head. He looked over where Kakashi had been sitting and watched as the clone poofed, the real Kakashi sitting on his back. "Oh that's sneaky!" The black haired boy complained and growled when more snow was dropped onto his head. 

"Well for once I broke a little rule." Kakashi said playfully then got up and brushed snow off his pants. He gasped as suddenly his feet were knocked out from under him and fell down into the snow, his eyes widening when Obito sat on his waist.

"Muhaha..your so easy to knock over Ka-ka-shi." Obito said in a teasing tone then grabbed a handful of snow and pulled out the front of his team mates jacket planning on stuffing the snow in there, but his plan failed when the younger male rolled making the two of them roll down a small hill. "Oww.." He whined and glared up at the white haired boy now sitting on him. "Oh you are gonna get it now!" He said and pushed him off then pinned the smaller boy to the ground and smirked at the glare he was now getting.

"Get off me.." Kakashi demanded and started to struggle under the older male, this was starting to get a little awkward for him.

"Not until you admit who is better." Obito replied still smirking, he raised a eye brow when his team mate looked away from him.

"Like I would ever do that." Kakashi growled and then felt heat rise to his cheeks when Obito lent down closer to him. 'W-What's he doing? He is way to close!' He thought and tried to shove his team mate off him but his arm knocked into Obito's which he had been using to support his weight, Obito fell forward and his mouth landed on the younger boys. Both males froze for a moment then eyes wide, even with the mask on Kakashi could still feel the warmth from the black haired boy's lips. Obito slowly pulled back and both boys blushed looking at each other.

"Um…I-" Obito was cut off by Kakashi pushing him off and sweat dropped as he sat on his knees in the snow. "Look sorry about that.."

"You shouldn't have pinned me you baka!" Kakashi snapped still blushing like crazy behind his mask.

"Wha? Hey it was your fault! You hit my arm!" Obito said pointing at him then blinked. 'Does it really even count as a kiss if he had his mask on?' He wondered and stared at his team mate.

"S-Stop staring at me!" Kakashi suddenly snapped and Obito raised a eye brow. The black haired male then smirked and leaned in close to the younger boy.

"Are you awkward?" Obito asked and grinned when Kakashi looked away. "I think you are…what happened to you all being mister tough guy."

"Y-Your in my personal space…stop it." The white haired leaf ninja growled and scooted back a little in the snow only to feel his heart beat faster when the other boy scooted closer.

"Ok no I am not in your space." Obito said and leaned in close till their faces were inches apart. "Now this is in your personal space." He said playfully.

"O-Obito I am warning you..s-stop." Kakashi muttered and leant back blushing darker under his mask. 'Why is he acting like this all of a sudden?! He is confusing me..' He thought and stood up, he watched the older male do the same and moved to leave but was stopped when Obito lightly tugged on his scarf.

"Oh what are you gonna do eh? Make me kiss you again?" Obito teased and chuckled at the glare he got. 'Hehe I didn't know Kakashi could be..kind of cute.' He thought and started to brush snow off himself, he really didn't want to get sick so close to Christmas.

"W-What?! I didn't make you d-do anything I was trying to get you off me!" Kakashi said starting to lose his cool. He wasn't used to people getting close like this, he wasn't sure how to react. He had pushed everyone away ever since his father died, he barely even acted like his age anymore. He turned to walk away but didn't notice the patch of ice before it was to late and slipped, Obito gasped and winced as Kakashi fell head first into a bush.

"You ok?" Obito called and climbed into the bush after the younger male. Kakashi groaned and rolled over, his eyes widening as he heard a loud rip and felt cold air on his face. He looked down to see his mask on one of the branches and before he could grab it he was pulled up by his coat and turned around. "Hey did you hurt yo-…yourself.." Obito trailed off as he looked at the scar that ran from the side of the younger's males mouth down his chin, and a second deep on across his cheek. Kakashi looked away from him and turned to get his mask but was stopped when he felt a hand touch his cheek. "So..that's what you look like under there.." He mumbled and Kakashi flinched.

"I know I look horrible.." The white haired boy said staring down at the snow, his dark eyes showing a hurt in them. He blinked when he felt a hand move under his chin and was forced to look up into the Uchiha's eyes, he tensed a little at the look the older male was giving him, he had never seen that look before. His eyes widened when suddenly Obito's warm lips covered his own and his whole body stiffened up in shock his face taking on a scarlet color. 'W-what's he d-d-doing?!' He thought and moved his hands up about to push him away but then instead set them on his shoulders as he for once gave into his feelings and kissed the older boy back. They stood there for a moment in their own little world not even noticing the fact the snow was falling faster now around them. The two were both reminded of where they were when a strong cold breeze blew past them making the boys shiver and step apart to look at each other.

"Uhh..I really can't explain why I just um…did that.." Obito said looking off to the side and scratching his cheek, a blush on his face as well though not as red as his team mates. "But don't say you look horrible ever again…I think you look fine." He added and bent down picking up Kakashi's mask and handing it to him. Kakashi took the mask back and then put it back on his face and looked down awkwardly, he wasn't sure what this made them…but they both seemed to really like each other. 'I guess I was mistaking hate for…something else..' He thought not knowing Obito's thoughts were running along the same lines. Obito being his classic self sneezed and rubbed his arms. "Cold! Ok can we go? As fun as It was to pelt you with snow…I think I am done for the day." He said then smirked and stepped back close to his team mate. "We should do this again sometime.." He whispered leaning in close not able to help himself.

"Yeah…I guess.." Kakashi replied then smirked and lifted his hand up and grabbed onto Obito's goggles and pulled them back.

"What are yo-OW!" Obito yelled as Kakashi let the goggles go making them snap back onto his face. "What was that for?!" He blinked when Kakashi was no longer in front of him and turned to see him running out of the clearing. "HEY!" He shouted and ran after him. Kakashi smiled as he glanced over his shoulder. 'I think…I now love winter..' He thought.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where were you two?" Minato asked as he looked at the two boys who were wrapped up in blankets.

"Hey he made me late!" Kakashi said pointing at his team mate.

"Wha? Why you blaming me?" Obito yelled then sneezed. Rin rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead. 'Will those two ever grow up?'


End file.
